


The right questions

by Ehann



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Ending Fix, F/M, Gen, Post-Episode: s01e12 Skin Deep, Slightly Smutty, Stealth Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:38:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1495168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ehann/pseuds/Ehann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumplestiltskin finds a way to be sure Belle is telling the truth about her feelings</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The letter arrived, not with the owl post, but with a puff of purple smoke. The owner of the desk upon which the letter now sat, rocked back in his chair. The man drew an ebony wand and gestured at the rolled up parchment. The letter rolled slightly, until it hit the desk blotter, and innocently came to a halt. The man continued gesturing at the letter, casting spell after spell until he was satisfied it carried no curses, hexes or jinxes.

Severus Snape ran a hand over his stubbled cheeks. Magical letters were almost certain to contain ill tidings. Nevertheless, he broke the plain wax seal and began to read.

_I have enchanted this letter to find a sorcerer who specializes in potions. I am in need of a potion that can make a person utter only the truth. IF you can produce such an item, the reward will be great._

Severus snorted. How idiotic was a wizard who never heard of veritaserum? It was a tedious, if rather simple potion to make. For him, that was.

_Further negotiations on this matter will be conducted in person, at my estate._

What?

Deep purple smoke erupted from the parchment, engulfing Snape, even as he rocketed back from his desk, sending his chair across the now empty room.

His wand was out when the smoke cleared

“Well, well, well.” Severus spun around. Nothing behind him except an old spinning wheel. Everything else in the room was in pieces. A great display cabinet was splintered, with mounds of glass in front of it. Shattered remains of a tea service at the base of a pillar. Everywhere stood the evidence of either a break in, or a major tantrum.

“Show yourself!” Snape growled.

“As you wish, dearie.” A tittering giggle followed, and purple smoke billowed from nowhere to reveal—“Rumplestiltskin, at your service!” 

“Return me at once!” Snape demanded, gripping his wand firmly. “What is the meaning of this?”

The goblin-man said, “Didn’t you read my letter? You must have, otherwise you wouldn’t be here. What realm did you come from for that matter? My spell was rather unclear on that part.” He snapped his fingers and Snape’s wand appeared in his hand.

Snape merely tilted his head to the side. The wand leaped from the goblin’s hand, and flew back to its owner. 

“Oh, very good dearie! I could take it back of course, or turn you into a snail, but that might be unpleasant. Allow me to offer a deal. A truce while we discuss why I brought you here, the actual deal I wish to make. And dearie? I am a man of my word.” The goblin sat down at the long table and conjured another chair. “I would offer you tea but I only have one cup left.” 

Snape followed the goblin’s gaze to the chipped teacup that remained. “I don’t believe I would ingest anything you have to offer.” He paused a moment, then took the proffered seat. “I accept your terms.”

“Excellent, excellent. In essence, I need a truth potion. One under which it is impossible to lie—”

“That is the definition, is it not?” Snape sneered.

“Careful dearie, I do have a temper, and it has been somewhat of a bad day today.” The goblin smiled coldly, showing all his teeth.

“So I see,” Snape said, glancing meaningfully at the carnage of this monster’s hall. “Continue.”

The goblin seemed to hesitate. “There is a woman.” He stared across the table at the teacup. “She told me something. She must be lying to me, because the alternative is impossible.”

Well. This was interesting. Snape found himself leaning forward. “Really?” he drawled. “Whatever could she have said? A declaration of…love perhaps?” 

The goblin slowly turned his head to meet Snape’s eyes. A chill began to emanate from the strange sorcerer and Snape remembered in sudden exquisite detail the moments right before Voldemort cruico’d someone. “As…I…said…it’s impossible. I need her to tell me the truth, and I must be able to trust her words either way.”

“I see.” The potion’s master steepled his hands in front of him. “And what is her fate should her words be false? I have no wish to be responsible for murder.”

For the first time, the goblin looked truly furious. “I wouldn’t hurt her!” Eyes narrowed, he pointed at Snape. “You’re good. You’re very good, Magician.”

“And if her words are true? What then?”

“I don’t…” The goblin seemed to shrink in on himself for a moment. “That would be up to her,” he said softly.

Snape considered. Although this creature looked like a goblin, he spoke like a man. Apparently, he loved like a man. And Snape could unfortunately identify with being unable to believe anyone could love him. Severus had the sudden feeling that this-Rumplestiltskin- was not as dark as he wanted people to think. ‘What will you give me for this potion?” Severus asked. “Transportation back to my realm is included but not limited to my payment.”

Rumplestiltskin appeared pleased. “Finally, someone who appreciates the art of deal making. Yes, dearie, I’ll return you to your land. As for payment, do you take gold?”

“Gold?” 

The goblin rolled his eyes dramatically. “I _make_ gold, and have plenty to spare. If you are a rich man with no need of gold, then I can give you anything magic can grant. But remember! Magic always comes with a price.” He tapped the table with his fingers. “But! There are some things even I cannot do. Can’t make someone love you, can’t bring back the dead, and can’t turn back time. What do you say?”

Severus took a deep breath. “Can you fake my death?”

Rumplestiltskin blinked. “What?”

“Fake. My. Death. At a certain time and place, I will most likely be killed by a madman or a teenager with a savior complex.”

The goblin snorted. “Yes, those are tedious aren’t they?”

Severus continued. “What I want…is the opportunity to be my own man. To have a chance at finding some sort of happiness. To finally, finally be free. And as long as I am Severus Snape, murderous Headmaster of Hogwarts, I never will be.”

“You don’t want much, do you dearie?” Rumplestiltskin giggled. “The deal is struck. Now…my potion please.”

“You know,” Snape remarked, “you’re very much in luck that I carry all manner of potions with me. This particular one takes a full month to brew.” He withdrew a small phial from an inside pocket of his robes. “Tasteless, colorless, and odorless. _Veritaserum_. Three drops on the tongue will ensure the truth and nothing but the truth is spoken.” He placed the phial on the table and slid it over to Rumplestiltskin. “Be warned, mind your questions. Unless you ask the right questions, you may not get the answers you seek.”

Rumplestiltskin said, “You will remain here while I test out your little potion.” He disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Snape became magically bound to the chair. He sighed deeply.

\----------------

 

He stood outside the door to Belle’s cell, and leaned his forehead against the wood. He took some deep breaths then opened the door.

She sat in the corner, looking despondent. “What do you want?”

Rumplestiltskin merely looked at her. Her entire being seemed filled with sadness. How he wanted to believe in her words of love! But Regina had probably convinced Belle to try to kiss his powers away. She hadn’t kissed him because she actually wanted to.

“You said…that you love me,” he began, keeping his voice cold. She raised her eyes to him. “Which is almost certainly, a lie.” He had to pause a moment to avoid flying into a rage again, the whole thing made him so furious. “I give you two options. The first: admit the truth, that you are playing the Queen’s game.”

“I told you before, you stupid man—” He gestured and her mouth stopped making noise. She glared in response.

“Option number two. You take this truth potion which I have procured and answer a few questions for me. But be warned—if you take the potion and try to lie, the consequences for you will be…unpleasant.” He restored her speech. “What’ll it be?”

“Rumplestiltskin, I am _so_ angry with you! Yes, I will take your potion.” She stood up and faced him, hands jammed into her hips. “But ask yourself this; how are you going to feel when you find out that your response to a declaration of love was to _throw me in the dungeon!_ ” If her eyes could have caused him to burst into flames, he was sure they would have.

He produced the phial in a puff of smoke. He unscrewed the cap; it was a dropper. “Open your mouth.” Rumplestiltskin placed three drops of the potion on her tongue. The response was immediate. Her eyes glazed over and all expression fell from her face. She looked like a zombie.

“How do you feel about me, Belle?”

“I am furious with you, Rumple.” She said flatly. 

He rolled his eyes. He knew what Snape was talking about now. “Do you love me?”

“Yes. But I am still angry with you.”

“Why did you kiss me?”

“Because I had to.”

Fury rose in his chest and his clawed nails dug into his hands. “And why did you have to?”

“Because I love you, and the way you were looking at me.”

“How was I looking at you, Belle?”

“Like you were so happy that I came back to you. Like you couldn’t believe I was real.”

“And that made you…want to kiss me?”

“Yes,” she breathed.

“Was there any other reason you might have kissed me?” He didn’t want to ask this, he really didn’t.

“Because I thought it might break your curse if you loved me too.” Blood roared in his ears, and he felt dark cold magic gathering around him. But Belle was still talking. “And then we could be together.”

“What?!” erupted from his mouth without thought. 

“If you were an ordinary man, then we could get married, and have a family.”

What? Belle wanted to marry him?

“How long have you been working for the Queen?”

“I’m not working for the Queen,” Belle said simply. 

“Who did you meet on the road?”

“A woman with a black carriage, and black horses, dressed in a black gown. She talked to me of love, and helped me see that you might love me. I hadn’t realized you might, before that.”

“Belle…Belle…why did you come back to me?”

“Because if you loved me as I love you, then we should be together.”

Rumplestiltskin’s knees gave way and he fell to the floor. She loved him. She had told him the truth. “Belle,” he whispered. “I am so sorry.”

She didn’t answer, as he had not asked her a direct question. “Would you sit with me, Belle?”

“Yes.” She remained standing. 

“Will you please come sit with me?”

This time, she joined him on the dungeon floor, their backs pressed against the stone walls. Rumple cautiously put an arm around her shoulder. She leaned into him. “Is it all right if we stay like this until the potion wears off?”

\------------------------------

 

It took awhile for Belle to become aware of her surroundings. She felt like she was awakening from a fog, everything was muddled. She shook her head to clear it, but her cheek brushed against something. She opened her eyes, but everything was blurry. She used her hand to feel what she was laying on and jumped in surprise when she felt skin underneath her fingers. She was laying on someone!

Frightened, she jumped backwards, or tried to, but hit the walls instead. Her feet scrabbled for purchase and her hands clawed out around her.

“Belle, it’s me,” Rumplestiltskin said. “Are you all right?”

“Am I all right?” she shrieked. “NO I am not all right, Rumplestiltskin, _you threw me in a dungeon_ after I told you I loved you. I only wanted…I just wanted…” Her throat was so tight and her chest was hurting.

She felt his hand on hers. Felt something soft against her knuckles. She reached out—his head was bent over, practically in her lap, pressing her hand against his cheek and his hair was tickling her. He turned his face into her palm and kissed it. “Belle…” She shivered at the sound of her name against her palm. Something was dripping on her hand. Tears, she realized. He was crying.

“Rumple…” Her eyes were starting to clear, and she blinked rapidly. “Rumple, look at me.”

He stilled, his shoulders visibly tensing. Cautiously he raised his head. “I…I love you,” he said, looking strangely vulnerable.

“I know you do,” Belle replied. “True Love’s Kiss wouldn’t have worked otherwise.” She crawled into his arms. “I told you, that you were an idiotic man.” She stroked her thumb across his lips. “Why do you think I am so angry with you?” Her words were at odds with the mild tone of voice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we conclude our little tale.

Authors note: Just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has read part one, left kudos or comments. I truly appreciate it! I hope you all enjoy part two.

The Right Questions, part two

It took Severus Snape quite a while to break free of the magical bonds holding him to this chair. Simple incantations didn’t work the way he was used to. No, the magic in this land had a sort of different feel to it. And it wasn’t until Severus had begun to seethe and rage against his bindings while casting simultaneously…he was now a free man.

Keeping his senses on the alert for any strange sorcerers lurking about, Snape took a turn about the room. The wide windows overlooked mountains, but far below he could see tiny thatched roofs and tendrils of smoke. He went over to the spinning wheel. This was no museum piece, like the broken things scattered about. The wheel itself spun smoothly, the wood felt like silk. The bench next to it had an indentation, the kind of thing that took years to produce. No. This was used quite frequently.

Snape extended his wand, toward the goblin’s teacup, left sitting alone at the table. “ _Accio teacup._ ” The cup moved not an inch. Snape’s eyebrows furrowed, the lines deep between them. He closed his eyes, and forced himself to think of things that he usually kept locked up tight in the back of his mind. _Accio, cup_! He opened his eyes in time to see the little chipped cup sail across the room.

It disappeared in a puff of purple smoke. It poofed back to the table at the same moment Rumplestiltskin appeared, holding a woman against his side. He did not seem surprised to see Snape freely moving about.

“It’s my castle, dearie, do you truly think I don’t know what goes on in it?” 

Snape said, “I take it your lady was truthful with you? Charming. Might I be returned to my realm? I actually have quite a bit to do before term starts.” Idly, Snape wondered what would happen if the Dark Lord attempted to summon him while he was….where ever this was.

“Rumple, what did you do?” The woman pushed away from the goblin. Her eyes were an amazing clear blue, her hair shining chestnut. “Hello,” she said. “I’m Belle.”

“Severus Snape. Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.”

“Oh really? I’ve never heard of that school, where is it exactly?”

“Belle…” Rumplestiltskin said.

“It’s in Scotland.”

Belle blinked. “And that would be…?

Snape looked at Rumplestiltskin. “Well, if I knew where we were currently, I would have a better frame of reference to furnish you with directions.”

“This is the Dark Castle,” Rumplestiltskin said, ungraciously.  


“Seriously?”

“Yes, why, is that a problem? I AM the Dark One, you know.”

“The Dark One?” Snape echoed. “How…trite of you.”

Rumple produced a ball of fire in his palm.

Snape continued, “And do you have a group of followers that you call the Dark Followers? Perhaps this is the Dark Lady?” He gestured at Belle. “Do you have a Dark Dog or Dark Cat curled up on your Dark Bed?”

“This grows tiresome, Magician,” Rumplestiltskin growled.

“Put that fire away, Rumple! Where did this man come from?” Belle tapped her foot on the floor.

“Well I needed a specialist in Potions, you see—”

“Yes, because my word was not good enough to believe!”

Rumplestiltskin continued as if she hadn’t spoken. “—my spell brought him from a different realm. Another land with magic.” He glanced over at Snape. “The deal was struck, all shall be as you requested when the time comes.”

Severus smiled tightly. “I suspect you will have your hands full with your lady, Sorcerer. She doesn’t seem too pleased with you.”

Rumplestiltskin scowled. “Be gone, Magician, and remember, magic _always_ comes with a price.”

“Goodbye, Sorcerer, and see that you remember your own advice,” Snape said, before disappearing in a swirl of smoke.

Rumplestiltskin “Now Belle, I think we have some things—” He stopped. She was gone. “Damn it.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Belle arrived at her bedchamber, she nearly wept with relief. She tuned the lock on her door, well aware that Rumple could simply poof into the room if he really wanted in. She struggled to get her dress off; one entire side of her body was achingly sore. For a moment she sat on the edge of the bed with her eyes closed. No. She mustn’t think yet.

With a deep sigh, she rose and entered the bathing room. With a thought, the tub began filling with hot water. She dipped a finger in. Perfect temperature as usual. Carefully, she stepped in, holding on to the side for balance. She let her head hand back.

The hot water soothed her aching side. Deep purple bruising began at her thigh, mottled the area over her ribs and culminated in a greenish brown smear on her shoulder. After their hesitant kiss, Rumplestiltskin had tossed her carelessly into the dungeon cell. She loved him, true, but could not help the anger and sadness over how she had been treated. He was rather terrifying in his fury, throwing chairs and roaring in her face as he shook her harshly.

Belle took some deep breaths, forcing the air out slowly. True Love’s Kiss. It could not be faked. It could break any curse, even his apparently. Rumplestiltskin was her true love! She tried to think objectively, but couldn’t help a snort of disbelief. Of all people in the realm, The Dark One was her true love! Giggles rose up, and would not be denied, in spite of the deep aching that the laughter caused. She held her right arm tight against her body, still snickering.

Some time later she dragged herself out of the tub, and put on a clean dress. Dried her hair in front of the fire, and twisted it into a long plait. Well. This mess would not sort itself out. She reached for the door. A knock sounded at the same moment her fingers touched the lock, and she jumped back, startled. “Yes?”

“Belle,” Rumple said through the door, “Can we talk?” His voice sounded suspiciously subdued.

She turned the lock and opened the door cautiously. In spite of herself, she couldn’t help but sweep her eyes over him. Still dressed in his gold waistcoat with the red silk shirt and leather breeches, he looked different somehow.

He made no move to enter her room, but hovered in the doorway. “How…how are you?”

She shrugged, then winced a little. His eyebrows furrowed, and deep lines appeared in his face. 

“You’re hurt,” he said softly. “I…hurt you?” 

Why, oh why, did the broken look on his face hurt her so much? Belle cleared her throat. “When you, ah, tossed me in the dungeon.” She watched his eyes close for a moment.

“I could heal you, if you’ll allow it?” Rumplestiltskin asked hesitantly. She nodded. “I’ll need to uh, see the, the areas…”

Belle gestured at her right leg. “From here, to here.” She tapped her shoulder. 

He pressed his lips together. “May I?” He glanced up at the doorway. At her nod, he stepped through, leaving the door open. “Please, sit.” She did so, and he kneeled in front of her. “I’ll need to see…”

Her heartbeat sped up. She tugged at the hem of her dress, bunching it over her lap, but exposing her right leg to the hip. Carefully, he placed a hand on her calf. “I don’t want to…to miss anything.” Rumplestiltskin carefully ran his hand over the muscle in her calf. He kept his head bowed over her, so all she could see was his riotous wavy hair. 

His hands were very warm, and left telltale purple trails of magic in their wake. Slowly he used his hands to soothe away the aches and bruises. It felt like he was in some ways trying to soothe more than her skin. Rumplestiltskin drew a hand over her hip, and she gasped from the sensation. Butterflies jumped in her belly, and heat gathered in the core between her legs. He leaned forward and dropped a kiss on her knee. Still not looking at her he murmured, “I’ll need to see the,” he gestured helplessly, “other areas…”

“My dress…” Belle bit her lip. “Could you, um,…?” He lifted his head to look at her finally, and gave her that crooked little half-smile. A quick plume of purple smoke later, she was draped in golden silk, covered completely by the draping of it, and feeling a little like a goddess.

Rumplestiltskin bowed his head before her again. “May I?”

Part of Belle wondered what exactly he was really asking. But the fluttering in her belly remained, and as she looked down upon his hair, she struggled with the urge to run her hands through it, pulling him closer. “Yes,” she breathed.

Carefully, so carefully, he reached out and parted the folds of silk that covered her sides. Warm hands stroked her skin there, wiping away the pain like it had never happened. His thumb brushed the side of her breast and she sucked in a breath. Rumplestiltskin froze, his shoulders hunching slightly. 

Gathering her bravery, she cupped the side of his face, and then couldn’t resist sliding a hand through his hair. The strands were surprisingly soft. He rubbed his cheek against her thigh, and she felt him humming against her skin. His hands became bolder then, ghosting across her breast before thumbing her nipple into a tight peak. He rained kisses across her thigh, until he was suckling and nibbling almost between her legs.

Belle felt like an inferno had erupted inside her. She breathed in short gasping breaths, and her heart pounded. Her body felt like it needed something desperately but she didn’t know what. Her deepest part between her legs throbbed and throbbed and felt strangely…wet. “Rumple…Rumple…I need…”

“Oh, sweetheart,” he said. “I know what you need.” He lifted his eyes to her. “Will you trust me to give it to you?”

Time stopped as she stared into his eyes. The world fell away, leaving only this, only them. “Yes,” she said, and it was nearly a sob. “Yes!”

His large amber eyes gleamed. “Lean back for me, sweetheart.” Belle did, finding pillows there supporting her where that had been nothing a moment earlier.

Rumple looked at his fingers for a moment, and Belle saw the claws retract from sharp points into short blunt human looking nails. “What are you…?” She lost speech, when his fingers trailed along her inner thighs, parting her legs. The silk draped over her, fell away from her center as she moved, leaving her open before him. Shyness overtook her and he seemed to sense it.

“No shame now, Belle, you, you’re…you’re my true love,” he finished in a rush, almost as if he couldn’t believe it. 

Warmth expanded in her chest, and for a moment she feared she might weep with emotion. “And you are mine,” she responded huskily.

“Yes,” he murmured into the place where her thigh met her hip. “Yes…” He pressed his mouth against her, and she nearly shot from the bed. Her hand which had been playing with strands of his hair, tightened into a fist.

Rumplestiltskin kept going, using his tongue to lick and lap at her while he teased her opening with the touch of a fingertip. She was not fully conscious of drawing her legs up over his shoulders, and she squirmed helplessly, needing him closer. He eagerly complied, using firmer and firmer strokes of his tongue and lips against her. He slid the tip of his finger into her core, and pressed against the ring of muscle there. Belle sobbed against her hand, nearly growling in need. “Please, Rumple, please!”

He focused now on the little bud, hidden cleverly by a hood of flesh. Her hips rocked against his mouth, and the muscles holding his finger tightened suddenly. He slid the finger all the way into her, and she sobbed in relief. Her back arched off the bed and her legs crossed behind his neck. He gave her everything she needed and more, until the little spasms had stopped and she lay panting against the pillows, feeling like she might actually faint. 

The bed shifted as the pillows behind her rearranged themselves. She opened her eyes sleepily to see Rumplestiltskin curled on his side next to her, looking pleased. She smiled. She trailed a finger over his lips. “Will you stay with me tonight?”

He caught her fingers in his, and brought them to his lips. “Tonight, tomorrow, the rest of the week, forever if you want…”

She giggled. “Why I believe you already promised me forever, sir.”

“…You will stay with me…forever?”

Her smile lingered softly on her lips. No, he was not perfect, not by any means. But she knew deep in her heart that there would be no other man for her. A virgin she remained—for now—but her heart belonged to the Dark One. “Yes,” she whispered, “Forever.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Epilogue 

Severus Snape felt the world slipping away from him. Moisture on his face, his neck, warm blood pumping out of his body forming a puddle underneath him. The edges of his vision slipped away. Purple dots swam before his eyes. He smelled something like ozone, and felt like he was floating. Floating away on a cloud of purple smoke…

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Samuel Spade wanted to weep by the time the afternoon bell rang at Storybrooke High School. “Remember, do the questions at the end of chapter seven. You WILL be tested on them, and I expect good marks this time, not like the drivel you all handed me last week.” Samuel shoved his laptop and books in his messenger bag.

He nodded at Ms. Blanchard on the way out of the school. He crossed the street and began walking home.

“Mister Spade,” he heard a voice call out. Samuel turned. Ah. Of course.

Mr. and Mrs. Gold approached him on the sidewalk. Mrs. Gold smiled widely at him. “Samuel, it’s been too long. How have you been,” she asked.

Samuel blinked. “Well, Mrs. Gold, things are…” He looked perplexed for a long instant, and caught the tail end of a look shared between the Golds.

“What my wife is asking, Spade, is if you are content with this life? Are you happy?”

The teacher chuckled. “Am I content? No, of course not, not until my little heathens get their chemistry grades up to par. But otherwise? I live in a beautiful quiet costal town, have a nice home—”

“And friends,” Mrs. Gold interjected. “You have friends don’t you?”

Samuel smiled. “I do believe that I would count you both as friends, yes.” He rocked back on his heels. “Besides, no other people can make a decent cup of tea in this town.”

Mr. Gold squeezed his wife’s hand. “On that we quite agree.” He leaned on his cane. “As a matter of fact, my darling wife is planning on having tea at seven tonight, if you’d like to join us. Be warned, there will be a cut throat game of Risk involved, should you accept.”

Spade inclined his head. “I will see you both later, then.” He continued along the sidewalk, heading home. All was well.


End file.
